TV Trauma
by TFSTARFIRE
Summary: The war is over and through major boredom, the Transformers set up a tv station and something just isn't going right, Who said running a tv network was gonna be easy! Multiverse.
1. Chapter 1

**TV Trauma**

**Disclaimer - We do not own transformers or any of the main TV Shows in this Story. We only own the plot. **

**This story is a collaboration between me and a new author called TotalWindBag. As it is his first journey into fan fiction, i would like to say No flames allowed.**

**Recognisable Tv shows will be written in _Italics to Avoid confusion._**

**Prologue**

The war is over and peace has sort have settled on Cybertron. The Autobots and Decepticons have rebuilt many areas of Cybertron, including iacon city. On earth, at the Ark crash site, is the offices of the Cybertronian TV Network. The head of Programming and CEO of CTV, Optimus Prime and the Broadcasting Under Manager, Megatron, were discussing the state of the TV schedule and trying to work out how to get the ratings back up after discovering that the former head of programming, Sentinel Prime had been showing programmes that were still portraying the Decepticons in a bad light and a vote was taken to remove him from office and start with some new programmes.

There was a disagreement between Wheeljack and Starscream about the spiralling prop costs from Wheeljack's** _Mythbusters_** show. It was causing a lot of hassle as some things didn't go as planned .

While the discussions were going on upstairs in the bored room – so called because the meetings could be boring sometimes, Sentinel Prime was clearing out his desk. He was grumbling on about never trusting Decepticons and how stupid the new alliance was. Prowl was watching him and said "Put a sock in it sentinel. We all knew that change would come and a few of you old dinosaurs wouldn't accept it, so deal with it!"

Sentinel snorted "your boss won't be able to save this TV network from going under as there aren't any fresh ideas".

Prowl looked at him and said " that's what you think!" and walked over to the office door.

He could hear a ruckus going on and said "you'd better stay here for the moment or you may get flattened".

Sentinel thought about the last few months at the network. Yep, they had been the pits. He'd been voted worst TV personality on earth and Cybertron 5 times in a row (even beating Wheelie's re-voicing of the _**Teletubbies** _programme, now that's saying something). His shows were awful and now he was unemployed. Yep,life sucks.

The security team led by Ironhide and Red Alert were having a bad time as one of Starscream's crazy experiments had escaped and was blowing holes in the 'Cooking with Blitzwing' set. Starscream had been messing with the remaining Allspark fragment and a _**Dalek** _costume.

Stay tuned for more craziness in TV Trauma. ;)

* * *

Please review and tell us what you think, No flames please as TotalWindBag is very sensitive. Does anyone notice what Broadcasting Under Manager spells? XD


	2. Chapter 2

**TV Trauma**

**Disclaimer – **We don't own Transformers, the TV shows mentioned (in _italics) _, or the characters/presenters. We only own the plot.

TotalWindBag and myself want to say thank you to Meirelle for being the first to leave a review and thanks also go to Lina Ben for Favouriting the story. :)

**Chapter 1**

Meanwhile, while the cleanup was happening after Starscream's pet dalek got loose, Starscream was doing more reanimation research involving the props department. Something had sparked his interest, namely a CyberMan Costume.

In The office of the Broadcasting Under Manager, Megatron was watching a re-run of the now blown up Cooking with Blitzwing and realizes the only way to survive this mess is to consign that episode to 'This Shouldn't Happen To A TV Presenter!!!!' Clip Show.

In the room where Sentinel Prime was being held till the commotion was calmed, Skywarp appeared,dropped a large piece of meat onto the former Programing Manager's back and let Ravage in. People in the set of Story-Time with Grimlock said the screams echoed around the studios for what seamed like a hour before finally silencing.

With the rogue props, bad programing, and strange events,Optimus prime was getting more and more angry with all the employees of CTV, so he and Megatron worked out how to pick up the ratings a bit. Optimus said "I know, we'll hold a Charity Telethon. They always get viewers".

Megatron replied "we can't hold telethon's all the time cause in Starscream's words 'the flesh-bags are notoriously Tight' and they won't be fooled into giving up their money all the time".

Optimus Prime said " Something has to go, but what?"

Megatron said "Well, we got rid of the bad programming manager and his Pro-War Programmes and the cooking show with Blitzwing, so there must be replacement Programmes.".

Optimus thought for a few minutes and then said "I'll talk to Sam and Mikaela about what programmes appeal to humans and then we could make our own versions".

Megatron nodded and said "I don't know about you, but I could do with a stiff drink."

Prime nodded and said "Me too".

1 week later.......

On the set of The Soundwave Happy Hour (what a contradiction there!!) …....... he was explaining how to mix a great DnB track when Blaster Burst in asking "Where is the set of the_ X-Factor?"._

"NEXT SET ON THE RIGHT" Soundwave said his amazingly non-emotional Fixed-Tone Voice.

Blaster replied "Thanks dude!" and dashed off.

* * *

Stay Tuned for more madness LOL, please leave a review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**TV Trauma**

**Disclaimer – We don't own Transformers or the TV Shows mentioned****, the plot is ours.**

A big hi and thanks for reviewing to Northwest Sage, AutobotGirl6 and sky Stryke 117.

**Chapter 2 Televised Jet Judo Championship.**

"Ladies,Gentlemen, Mechs and Femmes, welcome to the Autobot City Jet Judo Arena. Its the day the all students of the Jet-Judo school of martial arts (JJSMA) have been waiting for, the the first annual Jet-Judo championships. "I'm Sideswipe & this is Sunny."

" MY name is SunStreaker ,not Sunny you Frag-Tard", SunStreaker grumbled.

" Sorry bro, OK...... now over to our roving reporter Arcee, with the rundown on tonights event."

"Thanks Sideswipe. At the moment there is the pre-show entertainment with involves the Aerialbots with a flyover . That will be spectacular. Our programme tonight involves 4 contests .The JJSMA Student championship, the the World JJ Championship, the womens JJ student final and the annoying TV character championship and for the MAIN Event We have a Grudge match. Back to you in the studio, Sides".

"Thanks Arcee, it looks as though we have a full Stadium tonight and the programme is gonna be full of action. We will be back after the break!".

On CTV2 tonight,Scrapheap Challenge with Wreck-Gar, Followed by Road Wars, Presented by Prowl and Barricade and at the top of the hour Story Time With Grimlock, this weeks story. The Trampoline and the Petro-Rabbit. CTV apologizes for the frightening screams heard during last weeks broadcast of Story-time With Grimlock.

Welcome back to the JJSMA Championships,

Coming Up:

A demo event showing how jet judo is done involving the Aerialbots, myself and Sunstreaker

Contesting the World JJ Championship will be:

Jazz vs Skywarp

Hot Rod vs Thundercracker

We have contesting the JJSMA Student Championships :

Starscream vs Jetfire

Blackout vs Springer

We have the femmes contesting the womens JJSMA division which pits the following femmes against each other .

Elita- One vs Blackaracnia and Chromia vs Thunderblast ( this match could be a grudge match as Thunderblast keeps on flirting with Ironhide)

Also contesting the Annoying TV Character championships: sponsored by Premium HI-Grade energon Cups

Pikachu/Crazy-Frog

Spongebob Squarepants/Timmy Turner

The finals to be decided tonight here in the Autobot City Jet Judo Arena.

The Main Event – a RO-SHAM-BO Grudge match to see which is the best city between

Metroplex vs Trypticon

Fortress Maximus vs Skorponok

Guest referee _Buster from Mythbusters_ – Accidentally brought to life with a fragment from the Allspark (which was embedded in Starscreams head).

This was not Starscream's fault this time, Megatron threw a hissy fit after Optimus took his bottle of hi-grade away as he was overenergised. He threw starscream across the room causing him to land on top of _Buster, the mythbusters dummy._

Arena Announcement: Anyone Caught Selling counterfeit Games or match videos in the arena will be automatically entered into the Ro-Sham-Bo contest and will face Omega-Supreme. "this means YOU SWINDLE!!!!". OH, Fragging Aftholes said Swindle who Ran so fast to his seat that even Blurr was impressed.

Over the comlink prime heard a message that was intended for Starscream, the message was "OMG if that happens I will have to break out the _MORTAL KOMBAT_ Fatality Sound effects" blaster said in the arena sound tech room. Prime said " Please, don't !. I've heard it so many times its getting old".

Stay tuned for more crazy goings on in TV TRAUMA.

* * *

TotalWindBag : We have lost the plot so if if anyone finds please return it. LOL

TFSTARFIRE: You lost the plot years ago

TotalWindBag : I smell a wedgie coming...

TFSTARFIRE : Please leave a review (said in high pitched voice)

TotalWindBag : that's what happens when my sister insults me. XD ***evil laugh***


	4. Chapter 4

**TV Trauma**

**Disclaimer - TotalWindBag and myself don't own Transformers, We only own the mad plot XD.**

I have recovered from the Wedgie I got at the end of the last chapter and haven't decided what to do to back to TotalWindBag YET!

**Chapter 3 Jet Judo Championships and Missing High Grade.**

There was an air of excitement in the Autobot City Jet Judo Arena as the pre-show entertainment ended and the first of the World Jet Judo title bouts which was supposed to be between Jazz and Skywarp but due to an unfortunate incident involving Jazz and two femmes, the order of bouts had been changed. Instead, Hot Rod and Thundercracker were asked to go first.

"Welcome back folks, we hope you enjoyed the Jet Judo Demonstration as much as we did, and don't worry about our Aerialbots, they'll be fine in the morning. We have some breaking news for you folks. Over to Arcee with the latest."

"Thanks Sunstreaker!, I've been informed that Jazz is not able to take part in his match tonight as he has been knocked out. I am going to talk to his trainer, Kup, in a moment when he has finished prepping his other student, Hot Rod. Back to you in the studio."

Sideswipe was talking to the Aerialbots team leader about the trauma his fellow teammates were going to suffer when they finished getting repaired, when he had to go and join his brother on set.

Sunstreaker complained "what were you up to?"

Sideswipe said "I'll tell you later!" then turned to the camera and said "Hi folks, Here is the update on the incident involving Jazz and the two femmes, Over to our gorgeous reporter, Arcee."

Arcee blushed and cleared her throat and said here I am with Jazz's trainer, Kup. Can you shed some light about what happened here tonight?"

He replied "He was trying to be a gentlemech and tried to intervene in a squabble between Chromia and Thunderblast and got slapped silly, knocking him out. Foolish boy".

Arcee winced and said "Skywarp gets a free pass to the next round and will face either Thundercracker or Hot Rod and there is no love lost there. Back to you Sides."

Sideswipe said We're going to take a break now, but when we return things will heat up as Thundercracker will be taking on Hot Rod."

Up in the control room of CTV , Megatron was laughing at Jazz's little accident and was taking a swig out of a mug of high-grade energon when Optimus walked in and yelled "You're canned again! How do you expect the employees to do their jobs properly when you're as the humans say 'rat-assed' all the time. It's time you sobered up and started doing the job you've got or I'll have no choice but to stop you from attending the end of season staff party!"

This made Megatron scared as he loved a good party. He put the mug down on the table, and went to bash his brother when out of the corner of his optic he spotted his mug was empty. "Who's drank my high grade!" he yelled.

All of a sudden there was a loud '**Buurrrpp**' from under the desk, and he looked at Prime then under the desk. There in a heap giggling like little schoolgirls was Rumble,Frenzy and Wheelie all overenergised. Megatron said "That's it, I'm going to dry out."

* * *

LOL, I love writing this story with TotalWindBag's help. We both decided to make the characters out of control as we feel it adds to this story.

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! ;) from TFSTARFIRE and TotalWindBag.**


	5. Chapter 5

TV TRAUMA

Disclaimer - we don't own transformers, Hasbro do.

We are sorry to announce that we both feel that we can not continue with this story as we can not get it to work anymore. If anyone can help us with it we would be very grateful.

TFSTARFIRE and TotalWindBag.


End file.
